


Stuck here with you

by MistIolite



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: AU Banjou Stays in Ex Aid’s World, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Houjou Emu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Inspired by After scene in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final where Emu lost grip of Banjou.Emu helps out Banjou who ends up stuck on his world permanently.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Emu’s heart almost stopped once his fingers lost grip of Banjou. How could he tell a doctor to let go?

Once, Eji gotten Banjou safely to them. Emu wasted no time to drag Banjou to talk privately.

He’s surprised Banjou lets him since the guy has a rebellious air around him.  
Maybe he’s letting all his stress onto the poor guy, he doesn’t care at the moment.

“Sento San entrusted me your safety.”

Banjou about to speak but Emu interrupts him. 

“It’s difficult for me telling the clients family their love they left my care passed. It’s the worst feeling Banjou San.” Emu still gripped onto his jacket.

“Don’t you wanna see Parad? I’m not in the wrong.” Banjou winced at Emu blocked his view of Eji by bringing his collar closer to his face.

“More than anything, but think about Sento San’s feelings. Don’t tell me to leave you again or I’ll strap you onto hospital bed myself.” Emu lets go of his jacket feeling slightly better.

Banjou blinks at the threat from the shorter guy wearing a pink shirt.

-———————————————————

Once, they came across more riders Emu discretely poked Banjou’s palm to get his attention.

“Stay close to me, incase plans change. You’re a bit far by the way.” Emu whispered.

Banjou raised his eyebrow at being literally right behind him. What does the guy want?


	2. Portal closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based at the end of the movie.

Everyone was giving their farewells in front of the portal next to their motorcycles.

“Bye Sento San, Banjo San.” Ex Aid tells them.

“Your pink suit looks right for you.” Cross Z complimented half teased Ex Aid.

Ex Aid looks at himself.

“Too much pink for myself, alright later guys.” Build gave his farewells to the rest of the riders before heading into a portal.

Cross Z walks forward in front of Ex Aid confusing the other riders.

“Um, Emu I wanted to thank you for putting up with me. I should’ve helped out sooner with you.”

Ex aid pats him on shoulder part of his suit. “No problem, I hope we’ll meet again Banjou San.”

Cross Z turned around going to the portal until it blasted him backwards reverting him back to his normal state.

“Banjou San!” Ex Aid rushed to his side.

Banjou moves past him and starts punching the portal. “Sento, I can’t get through!”

“I’ll figure something out-!” The portal shut close leaving Banjou staring at where the portal was.

“Well, this is awkward.” Fourze muttered in the helmet.

“Build is the smartest than any of us, let’s trust him.” Gaim points out.

“I’m sorry, Banjou.” Ooo’s sighed.

“We’re one call away, if Sento can’t get the portal to work. “ Ghost tries to reassure Banjou who walks past the riders.

Ex Aid follows him. “Banjou San, it’s a long walk to the nearest city. Let me drive you there!”


	3. Chapter 3

Emu opened his apartment door to Banjou and laughed awkwardly at the mess he forgotten to clean up. “Sorry for the mess, I usually live alone.”

He immediately took out his of laundry he was supposed to fold yesterday back and dumped it in small red basket.

Banjou watched Emu’s backside as he quickly folds while standing up. “You don’t have to do this for me, you’re not in debt to Sento anymore.”

Emu continues folding, but still kept his back to him. “I don’t feel good my new friend is lost in an unknown world.”

“It happened to me and Sento before-Banjou looked taken back as, Emu sits on the coffee table.

“I trust Sento San is a genius. But, in the meantime can you live here?”

“Because you can communicate with Sento?” Banjou squinted at Emu being so fixated on his presence nearby.

“Yes.”


End file.
